The invention relates to a storage enclosure for eyeglasses.
A variety of eyeglass or sunglass cases or enclosures are known. Eyeglasses have been stored in box-like containers, as for example, those often called "coffin" cases having side hinges that open and close a lid. Another case is an envelope-type having an open top end into which one of the hinged ends of the eyeglasses may be slipped. Another case is a "pouch"-type wherein both hinged ends of the eyeglasses may be simultaneously placed into the pouch.
In recent years eyeglass and sunglass manufacturers and designers have developed eyeglasses having a variety of shapes and sizes (and of varying economic quality) for the lenses, frames, temples (or bow pieces), hinges, nosepieces, points of attachment on the frame for the temples, and the like. For instance, frame widths may be wider than the wearer's head width, or temples may be attached to the frame near the wearer's cheekbones. Some eyeglasses, and particularly sunglasses, contain lenses that wrap around toward the side of the wearer's head, while others contain temples that taper from the side of the frame near the hinge to more narrow dimensions near the ear. Heights of frames and lenses vary from relatively small dimensions, such as "granny" glasses, to relatively large ones that fit from well above the wearer's eyebrow to well below the wearer's cheekbone.
Problems have arisen for storing such eyeglasses when the eyeglasses are not in use. Such problems include breakage or scratching of the lenses and bending or breaking of the frames or temples. Many relatively rigid materials have been employed to deter breakage, particularly of glass lenses, and a variety of soft, non-abrasive materials have been employed to prevent scratching, particularly of plastic lenses. Often times the eyeglass case is constructed to allow the temples to be folded against the inside surfaces of the lenses or frames causing scratching of the inside surfaces of the lenses.
Problems have also arisen when the eyeglasses, and particularly sunglasses, are being worn by a wearer and the wearer must store the eyeglass case. Often the eyeglass case is bulky and difficult to store in a wearer's pocket, or other conventional storing places. Also, present eyeglass cases trap particles of sand, dirt and other debris in the permanent seams, corners, pouches, etc., and such particles can cause scratching and deterioration of the frames, lenses, temples, etc.